


In All My Dreams, I Drown

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Female Character Restoration Project [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alive Paige Tico, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fuck You Rian Johnson, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In Paige’s nightmares, she keeps dying.
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Paige Tico
Series: The Female Character Restoration Project [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909759
Kudos: 4
Collections: Ladies Bingo





	In All My Dreams, I Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rescue me: Damsels (and others) in distress
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this an AU where Jess is at the battle of D’Qar. Title from the Devil’s Carnival song of the same name.

It’s in their shared bed on the Raddus that Jess and Paige can at least take a moment of peace, lying together as Paige has changed from her bomber outfit to more conventional sleep wear. It’s been a long day — surviving D’Qar, dismantling a lot of the First Order (thank you, General Organa, for ordering that strike on Snoke’s flagship), things of that nature. And now they’re on their way to Crait.   
  
Jess is grateful, at least, that Paige is here. Lying next to her, her face so still and peaceful in sleep, her hair tumbling over her shoulders.   
  
They still have a lot of stuff to do. What to do with Kylo Ren, for example. But for now, Jess can take some comfort in just looking down at her girlfriend...someone who might be her fiancée, if times are kind enough.   
  
Jess still can’t imagine what it would be like if she hadn’t been there. If she hadn’t gotten Paige out of the exploding bomber ship in the nick of time. If —  
  
Paige shudders awake now, looking around frantically and grasping her medallion close to her, in her hand. “Oh, thank the stars, Jess!” she says. “I had this horrible nightmare...”  
  
“Did you?”  
  
Paige nods.   
  
“Hey, easy now. Come here...”  
  
Paige snuggles up in Jess’ arms just then, and Jess marvels at how deceptively fragile she looks. She isn’t, of course. Jess knows that much. But she seems that way, just how she’s built.   
  
“I’ve got you,” Jess says. “I’m not gonna leave you. I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me, babe.”  
  
Paige giggles. “I don’t mind one bit. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  
  
They rest there together, Jess silently thanking whatever forces are watching over them both for the protection they’ve been given.


End file.
